sporefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Phase cellulaire
thumb|Aperçu du début de la partie. La premiere phase dans Spore '''est la phase '''cellulaire. Dans ce stage, le joueur incarne un micro organisme de l'espèce qu'il a créée à travers un environnement 2D vu d'en haut. Cette phase consiste à manger sans être mangé, que ce soient des micro plantes, des débris animaux ou végétaux ou même d'autres cellules. Le joueur peut décider de ce qu'il va manger afin de devenir au choix herbivore, carnivore et omnivore. Mais la difficulté repose dans le fait que les autres cellules sont souvent hostiles et tenteront de dévorer la cellule du joueur. La phase cellule sert surtout de tutoriel aux autres phases, puisqu'elle résume tous les principes que rencontrera le joueur dans celles-ci : survivre, se démarquer des autres espèces et évoluer. Elle mène à la phase créature, accessible une fois que la cellule a assez évolué. Game Play Lors de la création d'une partie, le joueur peut choisir entre devenir carnivore ou herbivore (la toute première partie ne propose pas le choix carnivore). Bien sûr ce choix n'est pas déterminant pour la suite puisque le joueur pourra ensuite modifier sa cellule et choisir son régime. Le jeu commence après une rapide cinématique d'introduction dans laquelle un astéroïde tombe dans l'océan sur la planète du joueur. On voit alors un des fragments s'ouvrir, et une cellule en émerger. Le joueur peut dès alors se lancer dans la course à la vie, en commenceant par se nourrir des débris de nourriture les plus proches (les morceaux roses pour les carnivores et verts pour les herbivores). Chaque morceau mangé rapportera 0 ou 1 point d'ADN. Ceux-ci sont déterminants puisqu'ils permettent au joueur d'ajouter des éléments à leur cellule, qui correspondent aux organes ou aux attribus d'un être vivant. Ceux-ci lui permettront de devenir plus fort, rapide, et donc de manger sans être mangé plus aisément. La cellule va grossir et le joueur progresser, mais il va également subir l'émergence d'autres cellules, parfois plus grosses et fortes que la sienne. Il faudra donc leur échapper (pour les herbivores), ou les vaincre (pour les carnivores). Alors que la difficulté augmente, les cellules environnantes possèdent plus de caractères, et les tuer permet au joueur d'hériter de ces caractères, en les ajoutant à la sienne par le biais de l'éditeur de cellule (à ne pas confondre avec l'éditeur caché de cellule). En bas de l'écran se situe une barre de progression qui représente le niveau d'évolution de la cellule. Une fois remplie, le joueur aura la possibilité de rejoindre la phase créature. Une cinématique met alors en scène la cellule, maintenant de la taille d'un petit animal, sortant de l'eau et appelant ses congénères à la rejoindre sur la terre ferme. Le joueur a alors accès (pour la seule fois du jeu) à le créateur de créature (à ne pas confondre avec l'éditeur de créatures). Niveaux La phase cellule est répartie en cinq niveaux, entre lesquels la cellule subit une poussée de croissance. Chacun de ces niveaux est divisé en deux sous-niveaux, communément appelés 2.0 et 2.5 (pour le niveau 2). *'Le niveau 1' commence dès que la cellule sort de la météorite. Il ne s'y trouve que quelques faibles Minno, puis à partir du niveau 1,5 des Orfines et des Pokeys, qui vous donneront après leur mort le Clou. En niveau de jeu facile et moyen, un Mâchouilles se chargera de libérer automatiquement un Pokey de son élément à votre place. Le seul réel danger du niveau réside dans les Mâchouilles. *'Le niveau 2' est la première occasion de rencontrer un autre membre de votre espèce, qui ne vous est pas hostile et que vous ne pouvez pas attaquer. Ils s'y trouvent des Shyster et des Shyster à épis, ainsi que les dangereux Booster. Au niveau 2.5, vous pourrez facilement en tuer un pour obtenir le Hadron, et vous pourrez également rencontrer des grandes plantes, très utiles aux cellules herbivores. Celles-ci seront souvent accompagnées de Grubby, c'est pourquoi elles sont aussi un environnement pratique pour les carnivores. Il faut cependant faire attention aux Squirty, que vous pouvez néanmoins affronter pour obtenir l'élément Poison. *'Le niveau 3 correspond à la deuxième moitié de la phase, dans laquelle vous pourrez récupérer un'' ''Cil vibratil en tuant des Artishow ou des Punky, en faisant attention aux Stabber. Au niveau 3.5, il vous sera possible d'obtenir les Trompes en tuant un Fouineur , étape très fortement recommendée à tous les omnivores (c'est la meilleure occasion d'avoir les trompes). Il est fréquent de rencontrer de gigantesques Grobek, rencontres desquelles le joueur sortira souvent perdant. *'Le niveau 4', l'avant dernier, est la première occasion d'obtenir l'élément Electrique, grâce aux Buzzy. Il est préférable d'éviter au maximum les grands Jawhead. Ils s'y trouvent également de grands Squiggly. Le niveau 4.5 est assez facile, les Buzzyguilles y pullulent, et seuls les gigantesques Poiffon vous feront du tort. *'Le niveau 5', dernière étape avant l'évolution, est le plus dur. Il est caractérisé par l'abondance de Paa ' ', ' Maa '''et '''Junior'. Le s Maa, herbivores pondent des oeufs d'où sortiront les Juniors carnivores, tand is que les Paa carnivores les protègent. Le joueur peut rencontrer de gros Mégamouth, et la source de nourriture la plus facile pour les carnivores sera les Jetster. Au niveau 5.5, il sera possible d'attaquer les Maa et dévorer leurs oeufs, et il pourra rencontrer des Blotao, sa dernière chance d'obtenir les Trompes, élément essentiel à la phase créature ; il est cependant très difficile de vaincre un Blotao sans les éléments les plus offensifs. Il s'y trouvent également de géants Snorf, bien que peu dangereux. Reproduction La reproduction est possible dès que le joueur a accumulé 15 points d'ADN. La compétence Cri d'amour '''est alors disponible, au dessus de la barre de progression. Il est conseillé d'utiliser le raccourci de la barre d'espace. Une fois utilisée, un cri est émis et la cellule doit se diriger vers son origine, où elle trouvera sa partie. Après une dance des plus érotiques, la cellule du joueur pond un oeuf, et le joueur est transporté vers l'éditeur de cellule. Missions Il existe deux missions optionnelles, surtout présentes pour guider les débutants. La première mission est simple, il suffit juste de manger les cellules les plus proches, et la deuxième est plus difficile pour les joueurs débutants, car il est facile de rater un élément. Barre de vie et dégâts Toutes les cellules de taille normale ont 6 points de vie, Et leurs dommages dépendent de leur taille. Ci-après les dégâts infligés par les cellules selon leur taille. Les 4 différentes tailles sont : *Les '''Proies sont les créatures plus petites, elles meurent en un coup. *Les Pairs sont les créatures de même taille, en général faciles à affronter. *Les ' Prédateurs' sont les créatures plus grosses, à éviter de préférence. *Les Epiques sont les créatures beaucoup plus grosses, qui seront le plus souvent affrontables au niveau supérieur. Elles tuent le joueur en un coup, et sont très dangereuses. Chacune d'elles possède une faille à exploiter pour les tuer. Les dégâts infligés par le joueur diffèrent en fonction des éléments qu'elle possède et de leur taille. Il est important de prendre en considération que les éléments Poison et Electrique ne font pas de dégâts aux cellules qui les possèdent. Réciproquement, le joueur ne prendra pas de dégâts de celles-ci si sa cellule est équipée des éléments cités. Objets interactifs *'''''La matière végétale est la nourriture principale des cellules herbivore rencontrée à partir du niveau 1. Elle peut être absorbée par la ' Bouche filtrante' ou les Trompes et restore une petite partie de la vie après absorption. *''Les grandes plantes, trouvées dans le niveau 2.5, constituent l'espace idéal pour tous les types de cellules, puisqu'elles contiennent de la '''matière végétale' en grande quantité pour les herbivores, ainsi que des herbivores en grande quantité pour les carnivores. Un paradis pour les omnivores. Il est conseillé pour les omnivores et herbivores de rester proche de ces plantes lorsqu'ils sont sur le point d'atteindre le niveau suivant puisque la plante reste une source de nourriture pour les cellules plus grosses. *''Les morceaux de viandes'' sont la nourriture des carnivores, seulement absorbable par les mâchoires. Ils peuvent être trouvés de part et d'autre de la carte ou lâchés par les autres cellules à leur mort (de 1 à 4 morceaux libérés). *''Les oeufs'' sont rencontrés seulement dans le niveau 5. Ils éclosent en Junior s'ils ne sont pas détruits avant, et peuvent être mangés par n'importe quelle bouche au niveau 5.5. Au niveau 5.0, les oeufs sont trop gros pour être mangés, mais les Trompes peuvent manger leurs coquilles. Les Maa pondent ces oeufs et en laissent derrière elles une fois tuées. *''Les cristaux, débris et coquilles'' sont des barrières indestructibles. Le joueur peut les repousser, les contourner ou les utiliser à son avantage pour bloquer des cellules rapides (peut-être un des seuls moyens de récupérer les Trompes avant le dernier niveau). *''Les bulles d'air'' servent uniquement pour la décoration. Elles peuvent être éclatées. *''Les courants marins'' se remarquent par des turbulences dans l'eau. Ils entraînent les objets inanimés et les cellules lentes avec eux. Ils peuvent être utiles pour rattraper une proie ou échapper à un prédateur. *''Les mares de poison'' sont visibles à proximité des cellules possédant le''' Poison'. Il est préférable de les éviter au maximum si le joueur ne possède pas lui même l'élément. *Les morceaux de météorite'' contiennent des éléments. Un son caractéristique est audible si un morceau se trouve à proximité. Éléments Les éléments gagnés par le joueur prennent la forme d'un écu doré brillant. Ils peuvent alors être ramassés et ajoutés à la cellule par le biais de l'éditeur de cellule, accessible grâce à la reproduction. Ces éléments coûtent des points d'ADN à placer, points gagnés grâce à la nourriture mangée. Chaque morceau de nourriture rapporte au joueur 1 point d'ADN, jusqu'à arriver à 65. Le joueur commence avec une Flagelle, une paire d'yeux et une bouche pour au total 35 points d'ADN, ce qui fait 100 points à la fin de la phase cellulaire. Il existe cependant plusieurs cellules de base (toutes herbivores) avec deux yeux différents et non une paire, ce qui peut faire monter l'ADN maximum à 105. Il y a en tout 12 éléments, dont 3 yeux, 3 bouches, 3 armes et 3 éléments de mouvement. La Mâchoire et la Bouche filtrante, ainsi que la Flagelle et les 3 yeux sont disponibles dès le début, tandis que les 6 autres éléments devront être récoltés par le joueur au long de la phase, en tuant les ennemis les possédant ou en les trouvant dans les morceaux de météorites, très rares. Ci-dessous la liste des éléments de la phase cellulaire. Bouches *'La Mâchoire' donne à la cellule la capacité de manger de la viande et des œufs, ainsi que de faire des dégâts aux cellules les plus faibles. 15 ADN '; disponible dès le début. *'La Bouche filtrante '''donne à la cellule la capacité de manger des végétaux et des œufs, mais ne fait aucun dégâts. '''15 ADN ; disponible dès le début. *'Les Trompes' font de la cellule une cellule omnivore : elle peut alors absorber les plantes, manger les œufs ainsi que drainer vivants les cellules. Elles donnent aussi la capacité de drainer de l'ADN des œufs géants au niveau 5.0. 25 ADN ; porté par Nosey (épique au niveau 2.5 et normal au niveau 3.0) et Bloato (épique au niveau 5.5). Les Trompes peuvent être utilisées avec la Mâchoire pour drainer d'abord 2 ADN de leurs victimes puis manger leur restes pour jusqu'à 6 ADN par cellule. Vision : Les trois yeux Œil''' de fouine', Œil' pédonculé''' et P'tit œil rond sont disponibles dès le début, et coûtent 5 ADN. Il est préférable de n'en mettre qu'une paire et d'investir dans des éléments plus utiles. Mouvement : Pour chaque élément de mouvement ajouté, la cellule gagne un certain nombre de points de vitesse. Sa vitesse dépend du nombre de points (et non du nombre d'éléments). Par exemple, une cellule possédant deux paires de Flagelles ira plus vite que si elle n'en possédait qu'une. Remarque : un objet placé sur l'une des deux extrémités a le même effet que dédoublé et placé sur les côtés. *'La Flagelle '''est l'élément de mouvement basique. Donne 1 point de vitesse, '''15 ADN', disponible dès le début. *'Le Cil vibratile' est le deuxième élément de mouvement. Il donne 1 point de vitesse et coûte 15 ADN à l'instar de la Flagelle, mais permet à la cellule d'effectuer des virages éclair. il est recommandé de vendre la Flagelle pour acheter un Cil vibratile une fois débloqué. Porté par Punky, Artishow et Bloato. *'Le Hadron' est l'ultime élément de mouvement. Il donne 2 points de vitesse, mais la cellule avancera par à-coups ; il est plus économique que la Flagelle (10 ADN gagnés pour 2 fois plus de vitesse) mais il est préférable en fin de phase de posséder au moins un Cil vibratile en plus ou de pallier le manque de mobilité par un Poison. 25 ADN, porté par Booster, Nosey, Jetster, Paa et Snorf. Armes *'Le Clou' est l'arme essentielle de la phase cellulaire. Il permet à la cellule d'infliger des dégâts ou à se défendre. C'est aussi le moyen le plus simple pour les cellules herbivores de récupérer des éléments. Son fonctionnement est simple : la cellule nage vers son ennemi et le blesse si son clou le percute. Si deux clous entrent en collision, aucun des deux ne fait de dégâts, tandis que si une Mâchoire rentre en collision avec un Clou, le Clou fait des dégâts mais la mâchoire non. Si il rentre en contact avec des Trompes, le résultat dépendra de la taille des éléments. Le plus souvent, on peut s'attendre à ce que les deux fassent des dégâts. Couvrir sa cellule de clou est assez efficace, mais la priorité est d'en mettre devant pour attaquer et/ou sur les côtés pour repousser les attaques, mais un clou à l'arrière, c'est 10 ADN perdus. Le Clou possède un très fort effet de rebond, autant pour l'attaquant que pour l'attaqué. Ce rebond peut être utilisé à l'avantage de la cellule attaquée, mais ira toujours à l'encontre des joueurs carnivores. 10 ADN, disponible dès le niveau 1.5, porté par Pokey,' Shyster à épis', Stabber, Stabbella, Jawhead, Buzzyguille, Squiggly, Poiffon et''' Mégamouth'. *'Le Poison''' donne à la cellule la faculté de laisser derrière elle une traînée de poison infligeant des dégâts aux cellules la pourchassant. La longueur de la traînée dépend du nombre de glandes de poison, tandis que son épaisseur dépend de la taille de ceux-ci. Les cellules portant l'élément Poison sont immunisées contre son effet. 15 ADN, porté par Squirty et Poiffon. *'L’Électrique '''permet à la cellule d'électrocuter les cellules aux alentours. La taille fait varier la portée des l'attaque, tandis que le nombre de glandes fait varier le temps de rechargement. '''25 ADN', rencontré pour la première fois au niveau 4.5. Porté par Buzzy '''et '''Buzzyguilles. Éléments cachés La phase cellulaire contient un certain nombre d'éléments indisponibles au joueur : ce sont les éléments cachés. On peut cependant les trouver sur les créatures vivant aux côtés du joueur, mais ne peuvent pas être obtenus en tuant celles-ci. Il est possible de les débloquer en suivant les consignes que donne cette vidéo une vidéo, et récupérer ainsi 5 autres pages d'éléments bonus. Compétences acquises À l'instar des autres phases, la phase cellulaire octroie au joueur une carte de couleur et un pouvoir bonus par phase suivante, pouvoir qui dépendra de comment le stage a été réussi. Il y a trois issues : Herbivore, Carnivore et Omnivore. Remarques *Alors que les pouvoirs des deux premières phases ont seulement un temps de rechargement, les pouvoirs de la phase civilisation coûtent une certaine somme de Sporeflouz. Ceux de la phase Spatiale, quant à eux, sont des pouvoirs passifs, leurs effets sont toujours activés. *Ne pas confondre le régime de la cellule et sa carte de couleur caractérisée. Une créature peut être carnivore mais avoir la carte herbivore. La couleur de la carte dépend de l'évolution de la cellule pendant la phase cellulaire, tandis que son régime dépend de la bouche choisie à la fin de celle-ci, lors de la création de créature (atelier Post-Cellulaire). Il est d'ailleurs recommandé de choisir un régime omnivore quelle que soit la carte gagnée, en prenant soit les Trompes soit deux bouches. Lors de la phase créature cependant, seules les bouches correspondant à la carte choisie seront débloquées. Par exemple, une cellule avec la carte Carnivore ayant une bouche herbivore lors de l'atelier Post-Cellulaire ne débloquera pendant la phase créature que des bouches carnivores (et devra donc toujours garder la bouche herbivore pour rester omnivore). Gardez à l'esprit qu'une créature carnivore ne pourra pas survivre dans la phase créature si elle tente d'obtenir la carte verte, donc prenez vos précautions. * La phase cellulaire, bien que la plus rapide et plus facile du jeu, est la plus importante pour la suite : elle débloque en effet 1 pouvoir par phase suivante, soit 4 pouvoirs, alors que la phase créature, la plus longue (après la phase espace bien sûr) n'en débloque que 3. C'est pourquoi il est très important de démarrer une partie depuis la phase cellulaire, ainsi que bien choisir sa voie (surtout en difficile où ces pouvoirs seront essentiels à la survie du joueur). Succès *Phase Créature débloquée :: Jouez suffisamment en phase Cellule et débloquez la phase Créature *Crapahuteur :: Terminez la phase Cellule et gagnez la terre ferme *Pacifiste :: Terminez la phase Cellule sans tuer de créature *Comme l'éclair :: Terminez la phase Cellule en moins de 8 minutes *Collectionneur :: Débloquez tous les éléments de la phase Cellule *Accro à la cellule :: Terminez la phase Cellule 25 fois *Cellule d'aluminium :: Terminez la phase Cellule avec le niveau difficile Stratégies et conseils pour le niveau « Difficile » *Au commencement du stage, choisissez de préférence une cellule carnivore, sa bouche fait des dégâts. Si vous optez pour une cellule herbivore, prenez en une avec deux yeux de taille différente (ce qui permet de gagner 5 adn en bonus). *Anticipez les mouvements des créatures et des morceaux de nourriture, dirigez vous vers là où ils vont et non là où ils sont. *Les Trompes sont la bouche la plus puissante de la phase. Une fois qu'elle est débloquée, placez la devant votre cellule, ajoutez deux ou quatre Hadrons derrière elle et il sera difficile de vous arrêter. *Pour placer des éléments très proches l'un de l'autre, essayez de les réduire au minimum et d'agrandir la cellule au maximum, rapprochez les deux éléments puis agrandissez les et réduisez la cellule. *La taille des bouches et armes est très importante, gardez les toujours à la taille maximale. *Si vous êtes poursuivi par une cellule plus forte, tentez de la semer à travers des objets flottants. Si elle ne vous lâche pas et qu'il vous reste de la vie, profitez de l'effet de rebond en vous laissant mordre une fois pour fuir ensuite. Si aucune des solutions n'est disponible, vous pouvez toujours utiliser le cri d'amour et nager vers votre pair pour échapper au combat. *Les éléments de Poison et d’Électricité sont plus une nuisance qu'autre chose. Il est préférable d'enduire votre cellule de clous plutôt que de perdre de l'ADN dans ces éléments. Ces éléments deviendront utiles dans l'atelier Post-Cellulaire, mais pas avant. Developmental Commentaries *According to a 15 minute developer demo, "It basically trains you that the game is about creativity, about making your own stuff and getting used to the controls." *According to a GamingSteve thread, the cellular world is connected to the macroscopic world "in terms of changing your starting point when you enter the macroscopic evolution game". Trivia * The Cell stage is similar to one of Will Wright's favorite games, Pac-Man. (In an analog, fluid sort of way.) * It can be compared to the Precambrian/Archean time in the real Earth. *There are two cells called Maa and Paa. The Maa cell releases eggs, which hatch into Junior cells. These cells resemble a "fusion" between Maa and Paa. This happens because Paa is the father and Maa is the mother. *There are no viruses in Cell stage. *If both carnivore and omnivore mouth parts are equipped, the cell has the widest choice of food. (Omnivores with a proboscis, but no jaw, cannot actually eat a cell, it justs feeds in a parasitic way off of them. Omnivores with a jaw, but no proboscis, cannot feed parasitically off other cells. Omnivores with both can feed in a parasitic way off other cells, then eat the cells themselves, for maximum food per cell.) *Although the Cell Stage is the shortest stage, this stage takes up to billions of years to complete in game time. *Herbivores can only eat plants. However, they can eat the eggs of other cells. *If you bump into a fellow Herbivore, they will mumble and glare at you. *There are certain pre-made Herbivore cells that has an extra eye you can sell for more DNA Points. See Also *Cell stage images *Flow - a game which is similar to the Cell stage. External Links *Spore.com The official Spore site by EA. *My Spore Guides A collections of guides and videos for different stages of Spore. pl:Faza komórki uk:Етап "Клітина" Category:Cell stage